Entre colocadores
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: -Nekoma ¿eh? -ensancho su sonrisa y le guiño el ojo. Kenma se quedo petrificado -Oikawa Tooru, encantado. Y así había empezado todo. OiKen [Oikawa x Kenma]
1. Chapter 1

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No sabes quién es el gran rey?! -chillo Hinata sorprendido de ver como alguien pudiese desconocer la existencia del gran capitán del Aoba Johsai.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese "gran rey"? -Kenma que caminaba a su lado se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía.

-Woo, pues es magnifico. Tiene un saque terrorífico, de esos que si consiguiera darte acabarías en el hospital seguro. Pero tiene un carácter pésimo, aunque no tanto como Kageyama -rió por lo bajo.

-¿En qué posición juega?

-Es el armador.

-¿El armador? -por primera vez Kenma que tenía su móvil en la mano y estaba distraído con el, le prestó parte de su atención al chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-Sí. La verdad es que al principio da un poco de respeto, pero desde esa vez que le vi jugar me di cuenta que tiene talento -Hinata le miro con una amplia sonrisa. -¿No te gustaría conocerle y verle jugar alguna vez?

-No realmente….-volvió a fijar la vista en su pantalla, la única cosa que lograba distraerle y evadirle de su realidad. De la que siempre trataba de escabullirse.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué aburrido! Pues mañana tienen partido y los de mi equipo vamos a ir a verles ¿Te apuntas?

-No.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! -le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda -¡Claro que vendrás!

 **···**

Convencer a Kenma para que fuese no había sido nada fácil, pero finalmente y ante la insistencia de un Hinata "Por favor, que si no vienes acabaré peleándome con Kageyama como siempre y cuando vuelvas a Tokio no vamos a poder quedar" y de casi rogarle 20 veces la ilusión que le hacía, accedió.

-¡¿Kenma te has traído la consola?! -dijo al darse cuenta de que el chico de pelo rubio volvía a poner su atención en ese aparatito electrónico -¿Luego me dejarás jugar?

-No.

-Oh mira, ya entran.

Se habían adentrado en el recinto. Había jugadores de todos los equipo, ya que ese día se disputarían varios partidos, la mayoría de entrenamiento, pero también algunos oficiales. En cualquier caso el público nunca era escaso. Sobretodo cuando el Aoba Johsai era uno de los que participaban, tenían muchos seguidores.

-Mira , es el gran rey -declaro Hinata en un tono casi embobado.

Los ojos felinos se alzaron y se quedo contemplando al chico al que estaba apuntando Hinata con el dedo.

Iba sonriendo, su melena castaña se mecía delicadamente. Buen porte, firme, sin dudar, así era su estilo.

Kenma lo catalogo enseguida como el típico chico seguro de si mismo. De esos que desbordan confianza, de esos por los que las personas se sienten atraídos. Todo lo contrario a él.

Cuando el número uno del Aoba se acerco hasta ellos, instintivamente Kenma retrocedió un poco quedando detrás de la espalda de Hinata.

-Hola enano -su voz sonó con burla y sin dejar de mostrar su ya particular sonrisa –¿Has venido a verme ganar?

-¡Tú, gran tey! ¡No me llames así! -gruño - ¡El próximo parido lo vamos a ganar nosotros!

Oikawa acorto su sonrisa para esta vez sonreír de medio lado en una pose algo chulesca.

-¿Quién es ese gatito que se esconde detrás de ti?

Kenma se estremeció al escucharle referirse a él.

¿Gatito? ¿Acababa de llamarle gatito?

-Ah, te refieres a Kenma -Hinata se hecho a un lado dejando al descubierto su figura -Es un poderoso jugador del Nekoma.

-Nekoma ¿eh? -ensancho su sonrisa y le guiño el ojo. Kenma se quedo petrificado -Oikawa Tooru, encantado.

Hinata alucino un poco por la situación. ¿Se estaba haciendo el amable o qué? ¡No, a él no se la colaría!

-Bueno nos vamos -frunció el ceño y cogió a Kenma del brazo -¡No te dejes ganar gran rey!

Se adelantaron dejando atrás al más mayor.

-No le hagas mucho caso, es bastante prepotente -dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Me ha llamado gatito. Si Kuroo se enterase le mataría.

Hinata le miro sin entender.

-¿Kuroo? ¿Por qué?

-Nada, no importa. ¿Por qué le has dicho que era un poderoso jugador? Se va a hacer una mala idea.

-¡Qué va! ¿Acaso no lo eres? ¡Eres un colocador genial ¡De los mejores que hay! -dijo con entusiasmo

-Bueno, gracias supongo.

Se sentaron en las gradas. Todavía faltaba unos minutos para que empezase uno de los partidos que se quedarían mirando.

-¡Estoy súper emocionado! ¡Esto va a ser la bomba! ¡Ostras mira, han venido periodistas de las revistas y todo!

Al girarse se dio cuenta de que Kenma estaba intranquilo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Necesito ir al lavabo -dijo tímidamente y en apenas un susurro.

-¡¿Ahora?! ¡Pues vé, rápido, que va a empezar el partido!

Kenma se levanto precipitadamente y hecho a correr a toda pastilla hasta estar otra vez en los pasillos del estadio.

Era tan jodidamente inmenso, que lo realmente difícil era no perderse. Miro a ambos lados tratando de divisar algo que le indicase donde podían ubicarse los servicios. Diviso varios letreros a lo lejos y fue hacia ellos.

-¿Enfermería? Solo quiero ir a… -callo de inmediato al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

-¿Te has perdido gatito?

Al girarse el dueño de esa cálida voz se hizo presente ante sus oios y volvió a quedar igual de anonadado que la primera vez.

-No..yo…

-Eres una monada ¿lo sabías? -le acaricio el pelo , tan solo un leve roce por encima, pero que de inmediato hizo que Kenma retrocediese ante la caricia -Oh, perdona. En verdad eres igual que un gato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A la defensiva, arisco y desconfiado con quien no conoces lo suficiente ¿Me equivoco? Solitario, no te gusta la gente y prefieres mantener las distancias.

¿Tan bueno era leyendo a las personas?

Kenma se quedo callado.

-Tampoco veo que seas muy hablador. Pero al fin y al cabo eso es lo que te hace ser tan encantador -mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa radiante.

A Kenma le ponía nervioso tener que lidiar con esa sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado. Mucho menos él lo hacía. Era más del tipo serio y callado. Pero ese chico parecía sonreír todo el rato.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a alguna parte? -insistió al ver que el chico más bajo no tenía intención de seguir la conversación -No muerdo ¿eh?

Kenma bajo su cabeza y fijo su vista al suelo.

-Quería...yo….¡El baño! -termino diciendo alzando la voz más de la cuenta.

Oikawa se hecho a reír sin poder contenerse, lo cual hizo que Kenma se avergonzase aun más.

-Así que era eso. Están al fondo de ese pasillo, cuando gires a la izquierda lo verás-se lo indico con el dedo -Pero sería malo si volvieses a perderte ¿No crees?

-No voy a perderme.

-Hace nada lo estabas -hablaba coqueto, sintiéndose poderoso al ver que era quién controlaba la situación – Así que juegas en el Nekoma -desvió la conversación -Hace algún tiempo leí que erais de los mejores. Aunque luego vuestra racha se esfumo. ¿Seguís siendo tan buenos?

-¡Lo somos! -contesto de inmediato como si eso hubiese sido la clave para que despertase.

-¿Ah sí? -alzo una ceja -Ven sígueme, te llevaré hasta los servicios.

Empezó a caminar y Kenma al principio un poco confundido termino por seguirlo.

-Nosotros también somos muy buenos. Aunque Iwa-chan siempre me pega si lo repito mucho. Dice que eso me hace ver arrogante. ¿Arrogante yo? Pf -volvió a reír.

-¿Iwa-chan?

-Oh si bueno. Es nuestra estrella. Yo soy el capitán. ¿Tú también lo eres de tu equipo? -indago curioso.

-¿Yo? No...El capitán es otro….

-Me encantaría ver como juegas.

Era un simple comentario. Uno más de otros tantos que ya le había dicho, pero por alguna extraña razón hizo que se ruborizase un poco.

¿Le interesaba verle jugar? ¿Por qué?

-Aquí es -señalo al llegar a una puerta en donde estaba señalizado que eran los servicios -Ha estado bien hablar este rato contigo. Aquí te dejo. Nos vemos gatito.

Era la despedida. Sí. Se estaba despidiendo ¿Y qué? ¿Mejor, verdad? Por fin le dejaría tranquilo, en su propio mundo, como siempre, como acostumbraba, como le gustaba.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que no quería que se marchase?

Su mente esta vez hablo sin meditarlo demasiado.

-Esperame -soltó de repente tomando por sorpresa a Oikawa -Esperame aquí, enseguida salgo.

Oikawa se mordió los labios y medio sonrió por lo bajo.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Debería haber dejado que se marchase sin más y ya esta.

¿Qué tenía ese tipo que le había hecho actuar sin pensar?

-Oikawa Tooru… -susurro para si mismo.

Cuando salió Oikawa seguía allí apoyando en la pared. Con la misma pose segura y su expresión alegre.

El corazón de Kenma se reconforto al verle. No se había ido. No le había dejado tirado.

-Ya está -de repente su móvil sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo miro comprobando que era de Shoyo.

" _¿Donde te has metido? El partido empezará en nada. Ven rápido, te lo vas a perder"_

-¿Alguien importante? ¿Tu novio? -esa pregunta tomo desprevenido a Kenma -¿He acertado?

-No tengo novio -dijo serio pero sin atreverse a mirar al mayor a los ojos.

¿Cómo no iba a tener novio? Definitivamente le estaba mintiendo. Era demasiado mono como para que nadie se hubiese fijado en él. Aunque pensándolo bien, también parecía ser lo suficientemente antisocial como para haberse aislado.

Suspiro un tanto fastidiado por tener ese tipo de ralladas. ¿Qué más daba si tenía o no tenía novio?

-¿Te vienes?

Kenma le observo sin entender.

-Al otro lado de la calle hay un parque, necesito tomar el aire -declaro.

-¿No tienes que jugar?

-No, hasta dentro de un par de horas.

¿Iría? Shoyo le estaba esperando.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿O acaso te doy miedo? -le pico un poco.

-¿Los de tu equipo no se van a preocupar? -pregunto sin saber muy bien que contestar.

-Por un rato no va a pasar nada -le quito importancia -Además está bien que se preocupen un poco. A ver si aprenden a darme la atención que merezco.

Esta vez fue el móvil de Oikawa el que sonó. Al mirar la pantalla se fijo en quien le llamaba.

-¿Iwa? -lo cogió de inmediato.

-¡KusoKawa! -se escucho una voz potente y enrabiada al otro lado -¡¿No piensas venir?! Se suponía que debíamos entrenar antes del partido.

-Qué sí, qué sí Iwa-chan. Vendré luego, ahora estoy ocupado.

-No te vamos a esperar que lo sepas. Y si fallas al partido date por muerto -colgó

-Este Iwa siempre tan simpático -ironizo volviendo a fijar su mirada en la del más bajo -Vámonos.

El parque que se encontraba delante del estadio estaba repleto de arboles que sin duda le daban un toque mágico, ya que de algunos estaban empezando a caer algunos pétalos, manchando el suelo. Haciendo que pareciese incluso nieve.

-Ese imbécil de Iwa-chan se cree que puede controlarme cuando quiera. "Como no vengas te mato" -dijo tratando de imitar a Iwaizumi.

Kenma un tanto descolocado simplemente le observaba en silencio.

-¿No crees que eso ha sido muy cruel de su parte? Mira que hablarle así a su superior. Que soy su capitán joder, podían tenerme un poco más de respeto.

-¿Ese sí es tu novio? -pregunto logrando que a Oikawa le chocase la pregunta.

-¿Iwa-chan mi novio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Nada -calló.

Oikawa se sentó en uno de los bancos y estiro sus piernas fijando su vista hacía el cielo.

-Somos amigos desde la infancia. Nos conocemos de siempre. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Desde que tengo uso de razón él siempre ha estado allí.

Kenma no pudo evitar pensar en Kuroo al escuchar esas palabras. Ellos eran iguales. Kuroo siempre había sido su amigo desde muy pequeño. Con quién lo había podido compartir todo.

Su único amigo de verdad. El único al que le había dado permiso para entrar en su vida y permanecer en ella, aún hoy.

Se sintió extraño.

-¿Eres el armador de tu equipo? -más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

Kenma abrió sus ojos fascinado.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Bueno, digamos que...todos los armadores somos muy guapos -fanfarroneo -Excepto Tobio. Tobio-chan es la excepción -hizo una mueca de disgusto al decirlo.

Ese comentario por estúpido que hubiese parecido logro que una pequeña sonrisa aflorase del rostro de Kenma.

-Vaya, así que sabes sonreír -hablo Oikawa al verle.

El rubio se mostró cauto y algo tímido.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo. -Kenma no supo que decir -Aunque mejor no…. -dijo seguidamente -Quién sabe quien podría terminar enamorándose de esa sonrisa tuya.

¿Eso que acababa de decirle pretendía ser un elogio o…?

-¡Woow! De verdad que eres alguien realmente extraño. Se me hace raro estar tan cerca de alguien sin que acaba por incordiarme, juzgarme o interrumpirme cada dos por tres. Es una gozada estar contigo. Todas esas chicas que siempre vienen a mis partidos y me acosan son tan molestas.

-A mi no me gusta la gente -declaro como si decir aquello fuese algo natural.

Oikawa tuvo el impulso de reírse pero se contuvo.

¿Tan inocente era?

-Bueno, estar al lado de alguien que te gusta no es tan malo. ¿No crees?

Kenma se quedó pensativo y esa frase recién dicha retumbo en su cabeza.

" _Estar al lado de alguien que te gusta no es tan malo. ¿No crees?"_

" _Alguien que te gusta"_

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

-Este va a ser mi último año. Por eso lo voy a dar todo. ¡Vamos a ganar! -Kenma pensó que lo decía más para si mismo que para él, pero lo escucho atentamente -Que ni en broma piensen que van a tener una oportunidad con nosotros. Si he logrado llegar hasta aquí no ha sido para terminar perdiendo.

Ese chico sin duda tenía la fuerza como para luchar por sus sueños. La valentía para hacer que se cumpliesen y la determinación necesaria para llevarlos a cabo.

Empezaba a entender porque era el capitán y porque Shoyo le había dicho que era magnifico.

-Hasta que os toque jugar contra el Nekoma y entonces seamos nosotros quienes os derrotenmos.

Oikawa sonrió.

-Esperaré impaciente ese día -se levantó y se fue directo hacía el más bajo, repitiendo otra vez el gesto que le había hecho con anterioridad. Paso su mano por entre su cabello, en una suave caricia. Pero esta ves Kenma se quedo quieto y se dejo hacer -Me gusta tu pelo.

Kenma apretó su puño y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su consola. Su preciado tesoro.

-¿Juegas? -dijo extendiéndosela y tomando desprevenido a Oikawa -Juega conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Quiero que juegues conmigo! -dijo con firmeza.

El castaño la cogió entre sus manos. Estaba desgastada y un poco manchada. Ese chico debía pasarse horas y días enganchado sin parar.

-Juega por favor.

Ese por favor había sonado tan tierno e incluso erótico a ojos de Oikawa que aunque no tenia ni puta idea de como jugar, ni sabía muy bien que iba a salir de todo aquello, se limitó a asentir.

Parecía que la expresión de ese pequeño de cabello de pudin se había transformado de repente. Sus ojos brillaban y hasta parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien de verdad. ¿Y todo por qué había accedido a jugar un videojuego?

-Qué simple -pensó Oikawa para sus adentros.

Pero verle así y con esa expresión de felicidad hizo que se sintiese bien. Demasiado bien.

-Eh, no , lo tienes que hacer así. Mira... -Le indico que botón tenía que pulsar -¿Lo ves?

Su boca se calló de golpe. La boca de Oikawa había impactado contra la suya. Tembló. No lo había visto venir. Estaba tan sumido viendo como jugaba que todo el mundo entero había pasado a segundo plano.

El contacto no se alargó, ni se intensificó demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para que sus piernas flaqueasen y Oikawa repentinamente tuviese que cogerle del brazo para que no cayese al suelo.

-Cuidado.

Volvió a temblar y quiso salir corriendo.

Apenas y se habían conocido minutos antes y acababa de besarle.

" _Estar al lado de alguien que te gusta no es tan malo. ¿No crees?"_

De pronto y al volver a verse reflejado en los ojos de Oikawa, al sentir su calidez agarrándole, al temer que volviese a besarle, hicieron mella logrando que venciese su temor.

Echo a correr directo hacia el estadio. Sin pensar , a todo lo que daban sus piernas

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, con el corazón en un puño, bombeando a mil por hora. Por la velocidad, por ese beso, por lo que había sentido al ser besado por Oikawa. Sus piernas seguían temblando y todo su cuerpo también.

Oikawa quién se había quedado estático viendo como se alejaba suspiro, percatándose poco después.

La consola de ese gatito seguía allí. La había dejado.

Oikawa sonrió.

Volvería a tener una oportunidad de encontrarse con él. De eso no había duda.

Guardo la consola en uno de sus bolsillos y se encamino hacía el estadio con tranquilidad.

-Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre, será maleducado -termino diciendo en voz alta.

 **···**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma apareció ante los ojos de Hinata algo alterado por la carrera que acababa de tener.

-¡¿Kenma?! -Hinata le miro sorprendido -¡¿Te pasó algo?! ¡Has estado mucho tiempo! ¡El partido empezó hace un buen rato! ¿Donde estabas?

Kenma no muy seguro de qué contestar dudo por varios segundos.

-Me perdí -dijo finalmente, sin dar más explicaciones.

-¡¿Te perdiste?! -toda la cancha empezó a gritar y ambos chicos fijaron su vista hacia el partido -¡Siéntate! Cuando tú no estabas ha sido genial, verás….

Hinata empezó a hablar explicándole cada detalle al milímetro, detalles que pasaron de largo ya que Kenma aunque le escuchaba era incapaz de prestarle atención o siquiera entender lo que le estaba diciendo. En su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez el flashback de aquel beso.

¿Por qué le había besado?

Inconscientemente deposito un par de dedos sobre sus labios, los que hacía apenas unos minutos habían sido tocados por los de Oikawa. La calidez había sido tan grande como confortable.

Se estremeció al recordarlo y de pronto la mano de su compañero se deposito en su hombro devolviéndole a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro?

-Oh...Sí…

No, no se lo contaría. Por supuesto que no. Eso jamás se lo iba a contar a nadie, nadie debía saberlo.

Cuando el partido se dio por finalizado ambos salieron y Kenma aún intranquilo por lo sucedido estaba temeroso de volver a encontrarse con el culpable de sus miedos. Se fijaba en cada rincón, cada esquina, con detalle tratando de divisarle.

-¿Vais a regresar a Tokio pronto? -pregunto Hinata tomando desprevenido a Kenma quien dio un pequeño brinco.

-¡¿Eh?! No...Todavía no...Nuestro entrenador quiere que nos quedemos hasta el final...Hasta que se hayan terminado todos los encuentros.

Hinata ensancho su sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial! Eso quiere decir que vamos a poder quedar otra vez mañana.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera quedar mañana. Ni siquiera quería venir hoy -soltó sincero.

-¿Qué? Anda...No seas así. ¡Por favor! ….

Siguieron caminando hasta la salida y Kenma tuvo que soportar escuchar las pataletas de un Hinata repitiendole una y otra vez lo bien que se lo había pasado y lo mucho que le gustaría repetirlo.

Finalmente se despidieron y Kenma se dirigió hacia la parada del bus, el que le llevaría a unos kilómetros, donde se hospedaban los de su equipo.

Él compartía habitación con Kuro, por ser con quien tenía más confianza, por ser con el único que se veía capaz de estar encerrado en un mismo cuarto por tiempo ilimitado.

Al entrar lo encontró tirado en la litera de abajo leyendo una revista. Kuro la echo a un lado comprobando quien era.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-¿Otra vez usando mi cama? La tuya es la de arriba -resoplo un poco molesto de que siempre Kuro hiciese lo mismo y terminase usando su cama en vez de la suya.

-¿Te importa? -sonrió picaronamente y le envió una mirada juguetona -La tuya es más blandita y cómoda.

-Las dos son iguales -murmuro serio cogiendo su móvil.

-Me gusta más esta -dijo restregando su cuerpo por las sabanas -Huele a ti.

Kenma no pudo evitar estremecerse por ese comentario y avergonzarse sin querer.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! -gruño devolviéndole la mirada -Quitate, quiero acostarme en mi cama.

-¿Y si no quiero? -jugar y picar a Kenma le gustaba de sobremanera y le divertía -¿Vas a sacarme tú?

-Quizás lo haga.

Y sí, Kenma solía ser muy seco y serio la mayoría de veces pero para Kuro que lo conocía bien, era alguien extremadamente adorable.

Se levantó y revolvió el pelo de pudin de su compañero.

-Me voy un rato afuera, luego vendré -comento dejando libre la cama -No te vicies mucho a tus maquinitas.

-Hmm….

Kuro solía regañarle a veces, porque decía que le prestaba demasiada atención a sus juegos y su móvil y casi ninguno al voley, pero Kenma siempre le ignoraba y terminaba haciendo lo mismo,

-Hasta luego.

La puerta se cerró dejándole a solas.

Comprobó sus mensajes. Hinata le acababa de enviar uno preguntándole si había llegado bien.

" _Sí, he llegado hace unos minutos"_

Cuando Kuro regresó habían pasado ya dos horas y se encontró con Kenma dormido, acurrucado como un gato , hecho una bolita. El moreno sonrió para si , se acercó hasta él y le hecho una pequeña manta encima.

Después de un tiempo y de ver que aún seguía durmiendo, decidió despertarle.

-Heyy…. -lo ladeo un poco y Kenma abrió sus ojos pesadamente -Llevo media hora aquí y aún sigues durmiendo. Luego por la noche no vas a poder pegar ojo.

-Mmhm...¿Qué hora es? -su voz salió entrecortada y perezosa. Se percató de que Kuro le había puesto la manta encima -Hace frío.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿No te habrás resfriado, verdad? -puso una mano en la frente de Kenma y este retrocedió un poco ante el contacto. La mano de Kuro estaba extremadamente caliente. Añoro su calidez cuando este quito la mano -No, no parece que tengas fiebre.

-Estoy bien.

Kuro tomo asiento al lado de Kenma que se había incorporado en la cama.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo aparte de dormir, jugar?

-¿Jugar?

De pronto y como si aquella palabra fuese el detonante para que recordase su pasado, hizo que de inmediato echase en falta un objeto muy preciado para él. Su consola.

Miro detenidamente por toda su habitación pero solo divisó su móvil.

Mierda.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Maldita sea...¿Donde…?

-Oika... -dijo callando de inmediato al darse cuenta de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta.

Pues claro, la última vez que había visto su consola era cuando estuvo jugando Oikawa. Después solo podía recordar haber echado a correr a toda pastilla. ¿Sería que se la había quedado ese chico? Posiblemente así había sido. Había echado a correr tan rápido que ni siquiera recordaba haberla olvidado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ahora para recuperarla?

Sintió su estómago encojarse por momentos.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué pasa? -dijo esta vez autoritario y mirando fijamente a Kenma que se había puesto pálido.

-Nada, me dejé la consola cuando fui con Shoyo a ver los partidos.

Kuro le miro dubitativo, sin tener muy claro si Kenma le estaba evadiendo como hacía a veces o realmente estaba siendo sincero.

-Le puedes decir a ese amigo tuyo que te la devuelva, ¿no?

-Claro.. -suspiro apretando sus puños y evadiendo la mirada fija de Kuro.

-¿O hay algo más que no me hayas contado?

-Nada…

Kuro le cogió de la barbilla con su mano y le obligo a encararle.

-Ya sabes que si hay algo que te preocupa puedes contarme lo que sea. No te calles las cosas. ¿Me oyes? -le dio un pequeño pico en los labios que hizo enrojecer al rubio.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

-Porque me apetecía ¿No puedo?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

A pesar de lo gruñón, Kuro siempre se tomaba las negativas de Kenma como un sí ya que a pesar de sus rechazos su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto cada vez que lo había intentado.

Lo que quedaba de día pasó tranquilo, sin mayores contratiempos. Antes de irse a dormir Kenma le envió un mensaje a Hinata avisándole de que mañana volviesen a quedar con la excusa de terminar de ver los partidos.

 **···**

Hinata alzo su mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Kenma! ¡Qué bien que te hayas animado a venir! Aunque hoy ya solo quedan unos pocos partidos.

-Hola Shoyo.

-¿Iremos a ver el partido del gran rey?

-Jugaban ayer.

Hinata abrió su boca sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¡Argg! -rascó su cabeza frustrado -Nos lo perdimos. Debiste recordármelo, Me hubiese gustado ver quien ganaba.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

-Si ganáis vais a jugar contra ellos

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Seguro que ganamos! -dijo entusiasmado -¿Vamos a comprar bebidas?

-Sí.

Estuvieron charlando despreocupadamente, tanto que para los dos todo lo demás paso a otro plano, hasta que los ojos de Kenma divisaron dos figuras que llamaron su atención. Hinata miro hacia donde miraba su amigo y casi se puso a gritar.

-¡El gran rey!

Oikawa se giro y simplemente sonrió ampliamente. Kenma se quedo serio , estático, sin poder reaccionar apropiadamente.

Se sintió patético poco después.

-Está claro que hoy no van a jugar. Han venido con ropa de calle. Seguramente vengan a ver algún partido como nosotros -comento Hinata.

-¿Quién era el otro? -pregunto Kenma sin pensar.

-Suele acompañarle siempre. Juega en su equipo. Es el subcapitán.

-Oh…

-¿Vamos nosotros también?

Kenma afirmó con su cabeza preocupado. Esta vez no se había acercado hasta ellos a hablar, ni siquiera les había saludado, solo había sonreído como si nada. ¿Sería porque iba acompañado?

Necesitaba recuperar su consola y para ello tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero el qué?

A unos pocos metros y antes de la entrada a uno de los gimnasios se había quedado Iwaizumi apoyado contra la pared.

Hinata se paro en seco y se dirigió hacía Kenma.

-¿Y si le pregunto si ganaron el partido de ayer? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Kenma no respondió y Hinata simplemente pego un salto.

-¡Se lo preguntaré! -se armo de valor y se dispuso a ir hacía él. Al estar enfrente del moreno se puso serio y hablo con firmeza-¡Soy Hinata Shoyo del Karasuno! ¿Tú eres del Aoba Johsai , verdad?

Iwaizumi fijo su mirada hacía el bajito de pelo anaranjado.

-Mi amigo y yo teníamos curiosidad por saber si… -echo una ojeada hacia atrás percatándose que no había nadie.

¡¿Kenma?!

¿Donde se había metido Kenma?

 **···**

-Nos volvemos a encontrar gatito -pronunció esa voz que recordaba a la perfección -¿No te alegras de verme?

Kenma se sobo allí donde Oikawa le había cogido.

-¿Te he hecho daño? Quería un poco de intimidad. Te he visto y lo único que se me ha ocurrido ha sido llevarte lejos de allí.

Habían terminado en uno de los servicios que por cosas del destino parecía ser su sitio de encuentro.

Kenma siguió callado sin saber muy bien que decir o como actuar.

Oikawa a pesar de su silencio continuó hablando.

-¿No has echado algo en falta? -saco de su pantalón la consola de Kenma y este enseguida alargo su brazo para cogerla. Oikawa alzo el suyo impidiéndole que pudiese cogerla -¿Y ni siquiera ibas a darme las gracias por protegerla? Otro idiota la hubiese robado o dejado allí como si nada. He sido un chico considerado y la he estado guardando hasta que nos volviésemos a ver.

Hablaba con una calma y una confianza pasmosa que hizo poner nervioso al más bajo.

-Gracias… -pronuncio poco después logrado que Oikawa sonriese al máximo.

-Que mono… -acaricio la melena del menor y se dispuso a darle su juguete cuando de repente paro -Bueno, pensándolo mejor. Quizás necesite algo más que un simple agradecimiento ¿No crees?

Kenma le miro sin entender.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Va a ser muy aburrido si solo te doy esta cosa y nos despedimos.

-¿Vas a devolvérmela? -Kenma se sintió intimidado y ciertamente esa clase de situación en la que estaba no solo le ponía nervioso, estaba intranquilo. Con otra vez unas ganas tremendas de echar a correr. Pero esta vez no lo hizo.

-Te la devolveré a cambio de un beso -acabo diciendo acercándose peligrosamente hasta el más bajo haciendo que chocase contra las baldosas de la pared -No será para tanto, al fin y al cabo, ya lo hicimos una vez ¿recuerdas?

¿Se estaba burlando? ¿En qué estaba pensando y por qué le insistía ahora en eso? Si se habían dado un beso era porque Oikawa le había tomado desprevenido y sin pedir permiso le había besado. Pero no era como si él hubiese querido.

Y ahora se lo estaba pidiendo...más bien exigiendo.

-Suena como a un chantaje -dijo Kenma logrando que Oikawa se echase a reír.

-Diciéndolo de esa forma, suena fatal. ¿Tan malo fue? ¿Tan malo para no querer repetirlo?…

Oikawa desprendía un olor peculiar que no supo diferenciar, pero olía bien, eso pensó Kenma al tenerlo tan cerca.

El número uno del Aoba bajo un poco su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la frente de Kenma y susurro cerca suyo.

-Es solo una petición que te hago, no es que quiera aprovecharme de ti.

¿Ese era el mismo Oikawa que hacía escasos segundos parecía burlarse? Su voz sonaba más grave y madura y su sonrisa se había convertido en una expresión más seria. Sus ojos desprendían la misma confianza y fuerza pero Kenma los interpretó como más intimidantes.

-Tú solo di que sí…-bajo un poco más y ya casi podía rozar los labios de Kenma.

En su cabeza Oikawa había pensando sobre ello centenares de veces. Desde que le había besado por primera vez había tenido unas ganas irrefrenables de repetirlo, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué. De alguna forma se sentía atraído por ese chico pequeño y arisco como un gato. Quería conocerle más, saber más de él, besarle, repetirlo una y otra vez para que al final fuese él mismo quien lo desease. No quería tener que obligarle.

Pero….tampoco se veía con las agallas de frenarse.

Le tomo del mentón y a pesar de que de la boca de Kenma no salió ninguna contestación empezó a rozar sus labios contra los de él. Al principio con suavidad pero que no tardo en intensificarse cuando apretó más ambos cuerpos.

Kenma abrió la boca para coger aire y Oikawa aprovecho la oportunidad para colar su lengua dentro y morrearle esta vez con todas sus ganas, dejando en parte de su piel un rastro de saliva.

Retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar sin pensar en nada más. La cara de Kenma ardía y podía apreciarse notablemente que se le había subido la sangre a la cabeza, poniéndole de un color bastante rojo.

-Sí… -Kenma notaba sus labios empapados y no pudo más que morderlos al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. Besaba bien, le había gustado, era lo que único que se paseaba por su mente confundiéndole.

Oikawa volvió a mostrarle la consola enfrente de sus ojos.

-Es tuya… -pronunció dispuesto a entregársela.

Kenma la miro y alargo su mano hasta rozarla, pero se detuvo antes de cogerla.

-¿No vas a cogerla?

Kenma finalmente bajo su mano y desviando la mirada se abrió paso haciendo que Oikawa se apartase echándose a un lado. Salió por la puerta dejando una vez más al mayor desconcertado.

Le había vuelto a dejar su consola, pero esta vez a propósito.

Ese chico...Jamás imagino que iba a convertirse en alguien tan adictivo. Sus labios lo eran,

-Gatito travieso…. -pronuncio volviendo a guardar la consola en su bolsillo -Juro que voy a ganarte. Cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
